


You Make Me Melt!

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, brief mentions of other ships, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Chaldea and all of the female servants are hard at work making chocolates. After seeing all of the hard work the girls have put into their chocolates, Waver decides to surprise Iskandar with some Valentine's Day chocolates as well





	1. Chapter 1

     “IKE WINS!” the announcer blared as Ike struck his victory pose across the TV screen.

     “That last knockout was bullshit…” Waver grumbled in defeat, “What are the odds of a normal Pokeball having bloody Kyogre in it…”

     “I guess I just got lucky,” Iskandar chuckled, “Rightfully so too. Your Ness had me on the ropes for a while.”

     “I still want a rematch…”

     “Now, now Waver, you must honor the bet. Loser has to procure our dinner for this evening.”

     Waver pouted, “Fine… Here’s hoping the girls haven’t used up all of the supplies in the kitchen. If worst comes to worst, we might have to deal with cup o’ noodles.”

     “If I’m eating with you, even the crust of bread can seem like a feast,” Iskandar flirted.

     “Smooth, but I’m still gonna kick your ass in Smash as soon as I get back.”

     “If you care to wager again, I would be up to the challenge. Perhaps the loser could strip off a piece of clothing for each lost match.”

     “You’re on.”

     Waver kissed Iskandar on the cheek before grabbing his coat and walking out the door. The sweet scent of chocolate wafted through the halls of Chaldea. Female servants and staff were hard at work making sweet treats to give to their beloved friends, coworkers, and master. Valentine’s Day was approaching quickly and finding workspace in the kitchen became nigh impossible due to all of the lovestruck girls monopolizing the stoves and ovens for their chocolate gifts. It would be a week of premade meals for the male staff and Gudako, but the sacrifice would be worth it to receive hand-made pastries, cakes, and chocolates from the lovely women of Chaldea.

   Waver opened the doors to the kitchen, taken aback by the sea of women occupying the space. He worried there would be scarcely enough room to walk, let alone prepare something for dinner. Nonetheless, the girls continued with their baking in a feverish determination. Waver squeezed his way through the crowd to the refrigerator, trying not to disturb the hard-working women. As he opened the door to the fridge, he shook his head in dismay. Not a single protein or vegetable was in sight. Instead, the fridge was crammed with an array of chocolates, dipped fruits, and baked goods, setting and congealing in preparation for serving.

     _“I don’t know what I was expecting,”_ he thought, “ _Cup o’ noodles it is…”_

     Before he could close the door, a petite but strong hand grabbed onto it.

     “Oops, hope ya don’t mind me Waver,” Drake smirked, sliding past him to reach into the fridge, “Just checkin’ to see if my chocolate set up alright.”

     Drake pulled a tray out of the refrigerator, laden with what looked like brown shot glasses.

     “What do you have there?” he asked.

     “Chocolate chip cookie shot glasses. I coated the insides with melted dark chocolate so the cookies won’t get soggy if I pour a drink in there.”

     “That seems very… you, Captain Drake.”

     “The ‘ell is that supposed to mean?” she threatened.

     “Nothing bad,” he assured, “It’s very creative. I just thought master was too young to drink. You are making these for her, right?”

     Drake froze for a moment, “Yeah… I know I got some pretty stiff competition with all of the beauts in here, but I’m usin’ me grandmum’s recipe for cookies, so I did put a lot of heart into this. Besides, these’ll go well with coffee, hot cocoa, or milk too. Lemme show ya.”

     Drake grabbed a bottle of rum from the fridge and a pot of coffee from the counter and poured the liquids into the cookie cups. Even against the coldness of the alcohol or heat of the coffee, the cups still held their form.

     “Wanna try?” Drake asked Waver, offering him the coffee filled shot glass.

     “Why not,” Waver accepted.

     He blew on the piping hot coffee before taking a sip from the glass. It was delicious! The cookie was soft but still solid enough to hold the warm drink, and the coffee had a hint of chocolate from melting the coating inside of the cup. Drake quickly knocked back her shot before taking a big bite out of the cup.

     “Not bad if I do say so myself,” she beamed, “Whadid you think lad?”

     “It’s excellent!” he replied, “I never expected you to be this talented at baking.”

     “You gotta know how to cook if ya want to control a crew of pirates. You plannin’ on makin’ anything for Iskandar?”

     Waver paused, “You know… the thought never crossed my mind…”

     “I’m shocked,” she responded, “With you two bein’ a couple an’ all, I thought ya would of fer sure wanted to make him somethin’.”

     “He’s more into savory snacks like rice crackers. I don’t know if chocolate would be up his alley.”

     “It’s not about the sweets, it’s about the thought behind them.”

     The two went silent.

     “Ya know,” Drake confessed, “Truth be told, I was kinda jealous of ya. You’ve already got someone ya love to spend Valentine’s Day with. Me? Who knows what’s gonna happen? Master is single, and hell, she might not even be into girls, but all of us fools in here are still slavin’ over hot stoves to try to make her happy. You know what I’m sayin’?”

     “I suppose you’re right,” Waver answered, “I should make him something… But who knows what… Baking isn’t exactly my field of expertise.”

     “I’m sure he’ll just be happy getting somethin’ from ya.”

     Waver closed the door to the fridge and walked over to the pantry.

     “You gonna get started?” Drake asked.

     “Later,” Waver replied, pulling out two cup o’ noodles, “I have to get us something for dinner first.”

     “I gotcha there. Sorry about hoggin’ the kitchen.”

     “It’s fine… At least microwave is open…”

     Drake chuckled as Waver wedged through the crowd of servants to the sink, pouring water into the noodle cups before placing them in the microwave. As the noodles warmed up, Waver scanned around the kitchen. He never realized how much organized chaos went into making Valentines chocolate. While some girls like Marie, Mash, and Boudica went for chocolate flavored baked goods, others simply dipped fresh fruits into melted chocolate or created cute designs with it. There were so many different approaches he could take to making chocolate for Iskandar. What would make Iskandar happy? Moreover, what would Waver even be capable of making? The dinging of the microwave brought Waver back to reality. He grabbed some forks from the cupboard, removed the cups, and headed back to his room.

     Waver returned to find Iskandar in their room, stuffing what he could only assume were video games or snacks into their nightstand.

     “Ah, welcome back,” Iskandar greeted, “Have you returned with our meal for tonight?”

     Waver smiled, playing along and holding up the cups of noodles, “Behold my king! I hath pillaged the wastelands of the kitchen and returned with the spoils of war, the legendary delicacy Cup O’ Noodles!”

     “Which favor have you procured?”

     “Chicken, my king.”

     “Perfect.”

     Iskandar grabbed a cup and fork from Waver’s hand and plopped down on their bed. He plunged his fork into the soup and fished out some noodles and rehydrated vegetables, slurping it up with relish. Waver sat down next to him, watching Iskandar eat his noodles as if it were a five-course meal.

     “I’m sorry it’s not much,” Waver said, stirring his fork in his cup of noodles.

     “Worry not,” Iskandar replied, “whether it’s instant noodles or a homemade feast, a meal you share with someone you care about is always delicious.”

     Waver blushed, “Speaking of which… Are there any desserts in particular you like?”

     Iskandar raised an eyebrow in intrigue, “Oh, were you thinking about making me something for Valentine’s Day?”

     His blush grew deeper, “N-no! I was just curious. Even in Fuyuki I remember you only asked for savory snacks. I’m just curious… Besides I bet some girls are probably making chocolates for you.”

     “Is that so? Well, if _the girls_ are planning on making me chocolates, I suppose I wouldn’t mind something with walnuts and honey. They remind me of my mother’s baklava from my youth.”

     Iskandar was totally onto him, but Waver tried to play it cool.

     “Well, I did see some girls making candied walnuts,” he bluffed, “Here’s hoping you get some.”

     Iskandar kissed Waver on the forehead and chuckled, “Yeah, here’s hoping. Now, shall we return to our game of Smash?”

     “I’m always down for a rematch!”

***

     Waver discreetly crept out from under the covers of his bed. At times like this, he was grateful Iskandar was a heavy sleeper. At three AM, he doubted the kitchen would be packed to the gills with servants. He threw on a robe, snuck out the door, and headed to the kitchen. Waver turned on the lights to the sterile room. As he suspected, the kitchen was completely empty. He tied back his hair and rolled up his sleeves. It was time for him to get to work. Waver headed into the pantry and searched through their supplies of dried fruits and nuts. Fortunately, there were plenty of walnuts for him to use. He gathered up some walnuts, honey, dried dates, and a few bags of milk chocolate and returned to the kitchen. As he was about to start, he heard a voice from the doorway.

     “Professor? What are you doing here this early?”

     Waver looked to the door to see his master, Gudako, standing in the kitchen with him. She still wore her pjs and her hair was clearly disheveled with bedhead. Waver blushed as he attempted to hide all of his materials.

     “Master…” he stammered, “I… uh…”

     “Did you need any help making your chocolates?” she yawned.

     “I’m not making any chocolates!”

     “Then what are those…”

     Waver turned his head and cursed, noticing he forgot to hide the chocolate morsels.

     “You don’t need to be ashamed of making chocolates,” Gudako assured, “I think it’s cute that you’re doing something for Iskandar.”

     “Shut up…” he retorted, “Promise you won’t tell him?”

     “Of course! What were you thinking about making?”

     “Well, I wanted to make him something with walnuts and honey. I thought dates would go well with it too and of course I have to use chocolate…”

     Gudako snapped her fingers, “That would be really good for a truffle.”

     “How do I make that?” Waver asked.

     “Easily. If you grab the food processor, I can start melting the chocolate.”

     Gudako walked over to the lazy Susan to grab a bowl and pot to make a double boiler while Waver set up the food processor.

     “You’re going to want to dump the walnuts, honey, and dates into that processor and pulse it until it’s a paste,” Gudako instructed.

     “You know a lot about this Master,” Waver replied, “Are you making chocolates for anyone?”

     “I’ve kind of… already made it… I came in to check on it. I had to hide it so none of the other servants will discover it…”

     “Who’s the lucky servant?”

     Gudako blushed, “Well, if I tell you, can you keep it a secret? I don’t want to hurt any of the other girls’ feelings.”

     “My lips are sealed,” Waver replied.

     Gudako lowered the double boiler to a simmer so the chocolate wouldn’t burn and walked over to Waver. She whispered in his ears and Waver’s eyes widened.

     “Oh…” Waver said, “I’m certain she’ll be happy to find out.”

     “I hope so,” Gudako flushed.

     “Trust me master, I know she’ll be happy.”

     “Thank goodness. Now let’s get back to work on your truffles!”


	2. Chapter 2

     The last Door of Champions fell as Iskandar’s army trampled it into dust. It cracked open, spilling QP and slowly fading away.

     “Sorry to call you in on Valentine’s Day,” Gudako apologized.

     “Worry not,” Iskandar replied, “I’m just surprised you didn’t bring Waver along. It feels odd going on this quest without him.”

     Gudako swallowed hard. She didn’t want to spoil the treat Waver had in store for him.

     “I don’t want to overwork him too much!” Gudako bluffed, “But I think that should be enough QP for now. Let’s head back now.”

     With a quick rayshift, Gudako and the party were transported back to Chaldea. The halls were decorated with pink and red streamers and heart shaped balloons floated up to the ceiling. It was finally Valentine’s Day: a day for hopeful singles to profess their love and happy couples to share their affection. A line of eager servants had already started to queue around Gudako, showering her in chocolates and sweets.

     “Master, your loving mother has made you some delicious candy!” Raikou cooed, “Do you want me to feed it to you by hand?”

     “Back off Torpedo Tits!” Kiyohime shouted, “Master obviously want to devour my gift; me wrapped up in ribbons!”

     “That’s far too lewd for master!” Jeanne scolded, “I’m sure she’d prefer some pure, milk chocolate blessed by the lord, right?”

     As Gudako got ambushed by the hopeless romantics of Chaldea, Iskandar excused himself to head back to his room. Now that his job was done, he was ready to spend the rest of the day spoiling his lover. While he made his way back, he noticed other happy couples strolling the halls and sharing candies. The star-crossed, Norse lovers, Brynhildr and Sigurd crossed his path, holding hands and a basket of tarts.

     “Say ah, my beloved Sigurd,” Brynhildr said, holding up a tart to his mouth.

     Sigurd opened wide and chewed happily, “Delicious. Did you make the linzer jam yourself?”

     She giggled happily, “Thank you for noticing, my love.”

     Once they passed, he also spotted a maiden in a white gown bestowing a gift upon a cloaked assassin.

     “Kiritsugu,” Irisviel smiled, “Illya and I made these delicious cookies for you. They’re shortbread, your favorite.”

     Kiritsugu smiled as he accepted the box of homemade cookies, “Thank you Iri. I’m so happy I get to spend Valentine’s with you again.”

     He kissed her gently on the lips and grabbed her hand delicately to go celebrate the holiday with their family. Now that Iskandar thought about it, he and Waver had never spent Valentine’s Day together. This made him even more determined to give his boyfriend the perfect day. After passing countless other couples and hopeful singles, he finally reached his room. Iskandar pulled out his keycard and opened the large, metallic door. The room was dimly lit with candles and smelled of lavender, masking the typical lingering scent of cigars. Red and yellow rose petals were scattered across the freshly made bed and the standard cotton sheets had been replaced with smooth silk ones. Iskandar smirked in intrigue. Waver had certainly done a good job setting a romantic mood in their room. The only problem was Waver was nowhere in sight. Before Iskandar could thoroughly search for him, the door to the bathroom opened. Waver stepped out of the restroom wearing a red silk robe. His hands were hidden behind his back and an embarrassed blush spread across his face.

     “H-happy Valentine’s Day,” Waver stammered.

     He slowly approached Iskandar, nervously avoiding eye contact.

     _“Come on Waver, he’s your BOYFRIEND,”_ he thought to himself, _“Stop acting like a flustered kid and give him your chocolates.”_

     “Wow,” Iskandar grinned, “Aren’t you cute today.”

     Before Iskandar could pull him in for a hug, Waver pulled a box out from behind his back and shoved it to Iskandar’s chest. It was a small, simple red box tied up with a golden bow.

     “Take these,” Waver said, “They’re um… chocolates… I worked hard to make them for you so you better enjoy them, ok?”

     “Oh? You made me chocolates?” Iskandar teased, “How thoughtful.”

     “It’s nothing special, idiot… I thought it was just something couples do on Valentine’s Day. Now aren’t you going to eat one?”

     “Don’t mind if I do.”

     Iskandar pulled the ribbon to undo the bow atop the box. He opened the lid to reveal a dozen, small truffles. Iskandar picked one out and bit into it. Inside was a puree of dates, honey, and chopped walnuts, spiced with a pinch of cinnamon. The milk chocolate coating on the outside melted in his mouth and he chewed the morsel happily.

     “Well… Waver fidgeted, “Do you like it or not?”

     Iskandar swallowed his bite of truffle and smiled happily, “I love it. It’s delicious Waver! Do you want to try it?”

     Iskandar placed a truffle between his lips and pressed it into Waver’s mouth. His eyes widened as Iskandar’s tongue pushed the delicate treat past his lips, quickly withdrawing for Waver to chew.

     “Isn’t it good?” Iskandar smirked.

     Waver blushed as he swallowed the truffle, “I’ve already tried it idiot… And besides, I wanted to make just them for you…”

     Iskandar rubbed his chin, “Oh, well I feel bad not giving you something in return. I was just going to wait until White Day, but since I have it already I might as well give it to you.”

     He planted a kiss on Waver’s forehead before heading to the nightstand and pulling out a bag.

     “I have a few things in here for the both of us,” Iskandar explained, pulling out a small wooden box, “But this is my gift to you. Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

     The box itself was a beautiful, polished mahogany with intricate carvings and sterling silver accents. Waver opened it to see a dozen, beautiful looking cigars.

     “I unfortunately don’t know much about cigars, but Napoleon recommended these,” Iskandar said, “They’re apparently infused with cacao, so they have an aftertaste of chocolate.”

     Iskandar reached back into the bag, pulling out two goblets and a large, golden bottle.

     “Then for us, I have this,” he said, “I’m sure you remember this.”

     “Isn’t that,” Waver started, “The wine that Gilgamesh brought when you sought parley with Saber back in Fuyuki?”

     Iskandar grinned cheek to cheek, “The very same.”

     “I’m surprised he’d be willing to sell it to you. He seems so attached to the items in his treasury.”

     “I was able to negotiate a decent deal with him. He felt the both of us were worthy enough to enjoy this spirit. Shall we try some now?”

     Waver swallowed hard, gathering all of his courage before taking the wine from Iskandar’s hands, setting it aside, and pushing him to the bed.

     “I’d rather have something else,” he whispered.

     “Oh?” Iskandar teased, “And what would that be?”

     “Come on, do I really have to say it?”

     Waver untied his robe, allowing the silk fabric to fall to the floor. Iskandar’s jaw dropped. Waver was clad in lacey, red lingerie. A lace bra hugged his chest with heart shaped cutouts to reveal his pert, pink nipples. His erection strained against the thin fabric of his thong and a flowered garter rested around his waist, holding up his translucent, red stockings.

     “I want you,” Waver blushed, “Use my body as you wish.”

     Iskandar pulled his lover close, groping his exposed body while forcing his tongue past his lips. Waver mewled as Iskandar felt up his body, sliding his fingers under the thin fabric of his lingerie. His breath hitched as he felt Iskandar’s erection press against his thighs through the fabric of skirt. Iskandar pulled away and licked his lips at the sight of his lover, breathless and scantily clad, straddling him.

     “Damn, you’re so sexy…” Iskandar panted, “I like this look on you.”

     “Shut up…” Waver hissed, “This outfit is so itchy and embarrassing… I think being naked would be less humiliating…”

    “That can be arranged.”

     Waver gulped as Iskandar reversed their positions, pushing him back into the silken sheets of the bed. He tugged off Waver’s thong, freeing his leaking cock.

     “I’ll leave the rest on for now,” Iskandar growled, “I want to savor you today.”

     Iskandar wrapped his fist around Waver’s throbbing dick, gently stroking him while planting kisses all over his pale body. His lips locked around one of Waver’s pink nipples, suckling it to make him whine in pleasure. Iskandar pulled away and reached for the bag of Valentine’s gifts and Waver’s box of chocolates.

     “Why did you stop?” Waver complained.

     “I have a few more special treats for you,” Iskandar grinned mischievously, “You just lay back and relax. Let me pamper you today.”

     Iskandar kissed Waver chastely on the lips before pulling out a small, cylindrical bottle with a red cap from the bag. Inside was a clear, semi-viscous liquid.

     “What’s that?” Waver asked as Iskandar slicked some onto his fingers.

     “You’ll see,” Iskandar growled.

     Iskandar spread Waver’s soft cheeks apart and pressed a finger into Waver’s intimate hole. Waver shivered at the entrance but relaxed into the sensation of being fingered. Suddenly, a tingling warmth spread throughout his insides, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine as Iskandar pressed into his prostate. His dick twitched as moans spilled from his mouth with the arousing heat throbbing inside of him.

     “You seem to be enjoying this special lube,” Iskandar purred, inserting another finger, “Your ass has become so soft.”

     “Mhmm…” Waver whimpered, “It feels really good…”

     Iskandar pulled out his fingers and pulled another item out of the bag.

     “You’re not going to fuck me?” Waver asked.

     “Not yet,” Iskandar teased, “I don’t think you’ve earned it. I want to push you until you’re begging for my cock. But if you want something inside of you so badly, I suppose I can fill you up with this.”

     Waver’s eyes bulged as Iskandar showed him a massive dildo. It wasn’t quite as big or thick as Iskandar’s cock, but it had ribs and bumps on it, which Waver could only assume were for pleasure.

     “Now if you be a good boy and swallow this up with your cute little ass, I’ll reward you with my cock.” Iskandar whispered seductively, “Are you going to be a good little cock sleeve for me?”

     Waver yelped as Iskandar started pressing the dildo into his hole.

     “Y-yes…” Waver cried, “I’ll be a good cock sleeve…”

     Iskandar bit down onto Waver’s neck, sucking hard to leave a bright purple love mark. Waver winced and moaned as the thick, ribbed dildo pressed deeper inside of him. The bumps rubbed against his delicate prostate, and the warming lube only heightening his sensitivity.

     “You’re just eating this dildo up Waver,” Iskandar provoked, “Poor boy. I’ve turned you into a little cock addicted slut.”

     “Sh-shut up!!!” Waver complained, “It’s your fault…”

     “Guilty as charged. But don’t worry, I’ll take responsibility and ravage you until you melt.”

     Waver felt the blunt rubber balls of the dildo press against his cheeks. It was all the way in. Iskandar grinned and rubbed his chin as he admired his lingerie-clad lover, coming undone with a dildo up his ass beneath him.

     “Cute,” he smirked.

     “Shuddup,” Waver whined.

     Iskandar stripped off his armor and clothes until he was completely nude in front of Waver. His dick was completely erect, throbbing, and leaking precum.

     “I can’t help but get hard looking at you like this. I want to just make love to you right now,” Iskandar growled.

     “Then do it already!!!” he fidgeted.

   “A great suggestion, but not yet. I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

     Waver mumbled in a mixture of pleasure and impatience. Suddenly he yelped as the large dildo inside of him started to vibrate.

     “Wha-what?” he gasped, “I-it’s a vibrator?”

   “I thought being filled wouldn’t be enough for you,” Iskandar teased, “I know how sensitive your asshole is, but you can’t cum yet. Be a good boy and be patient.”

     Iskandar opened up the box of chocolates Waver had given him and placed the truffles on top of his nipples, trailing them down to his belly button. The milk chocolate slowly started to melt on his warm skin making him uncomfortably sticky.

     “You look cute enough to eat,” Iskandar teased, “I bet you won’t mind if I help myself.”

     Waver cried out as Iskandar trailed his tongue across the warm skin of his stomach, pulling a piece of chocolate off of Waver’s body and into his mouth.

     “S-stop!” Waver hissed, “I-it tickles…”

     “I can’t help myself. You’re delicious,” Iskandar grunted as he continued eating the melty truffles off of Waver’s body.

     The stimulation was too much for Waver. The warming lube, the vibrating, ribbed dildo inside of him, the wetness of Iskandar’s tongue licking chocolates off of his body: all of this made him feel like he could cum at any second.

     “I-Iskandar… stop…” Waver begged, “I… I can’t take it anymore… I need your cock inside of me… I need you to fuck me until my body goes numb. Please… please make love to me Iskandar…”

     Iskandar licked the last truffle off of Waver’s body and rubbed his chin as he chewed.

     “Hmm…” Iskandar contemplated, “I suppose you’ve earned it.”

     He spread Waver’s legs and gently pulled the dildo out of Waver’s hole. Lubricant oozed out from his now soft and stretched asshole, but it still twitched as if it were begging to be filled up once again.

     “Please…” Waver pleaded, “Hurry…”

     “Sorry to have kept you waiting,” Iskandar smirked, pushing the tip of his cock into the warm embrace of Waver’s hole.

    Waver moaned in ecstasy as Iskandar’s warm, thick length pressed inside of him. Thanks to the lube and the dildo, Iskandar was able to sheath himself inside of his lover with little resistance. The swollen glans of Iskandar’s dick nudged against Waver’s prostate, making him scream from the influx of pleasure.

     “I think all of that preparation was worth it,” Iskandar teased, gently making love to his mess of a lover, “Even the smallest movements are making you react. You’re just way too cute.”

     “Sh-shuddah…” Waver slurred.

     “Aww, have I messed you up so much you can’t even speak properly?”

     Waver couldn’t even retort. While the anticipation during their extended foreplay was borderline painful, everything felt so good. His body felt like it had melted into the bed as warm, gentle heat filled his every crevice. He was putty in Iskandar’s hands, completely docile and submissive to the King of Conquerors and graciously accepting every thrust inside of him.

     “H-harder…” Waver managed to choke out.

     “If you say so,” Iskandar grunted.

     He folded Waver’s legs to his chest, thrusting deep inside of him and making him shriek. Tears and saliva leaked from Waver’s eyes and mouth as Iskandar pounded into him. He had completely lost control of his body. Carnal instinct had taken over. Waver no longer cared how loudly he was moaning, how tightly his legs and arms gripped onto his lover’s back, how many scratches and marks they made on each other: all he needed was to appease the beast of libido that was now commanding his body. Iskandar forced his tongue into Waver’s slack mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately. He felt Waver’s soft insides begin to clench around him. Iskandar could tell he was close. Waver closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken away by pleasure, climaxing all over his and Iskandar’s stomachs. His insides tensed up, pulsating with the waves of pleasure from his orgasm. This was enough to send Iskandar past his limit, making him release his hot seed into the depths of Waver’s body. They stayed connected for a few moments after, catching their breath and gazing into each other’s eyes.

     “I hope I didn’t go too overboard there,” Iskandar apologized, sliding his softening cock out of Waver’s ass.

     “Holy fuck,” Waver panted, “Iskandar… That was amazing…”

     Iskandar chuckled, “Oh? I’m amazed that I was able to get away with that much teasing.”

     “It was worth it… It felt… so fucking good…”

     Iskandar grabbed some tissues and wiped the cum off of his and Waver’s bodies.

   “I fear we might have ruined your lingerie though,” Iskandar frowned, “A shame too… You look so cute in it…”

     “Shut up…” Waver retorted, finally regaining some energy.

     His body wobbled like jello as he tried to sit up.

     “I think…” Waver said, “I might need a breather before round two.”

     “That seems fair,” Iskandar laughed, “In the mean time, is there anything else you’d like? A bath, a massage?”

     “I’d be happy just cuddling.”

     “That sounds good to me.”

     Iskandar crawled back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Waver before pulling the covers over both of them. He ran his fingers through Waver’s long brown hair and kissed the deep frown lines on his forehead.

     “I love you,” Waver cooed.

     “I love you too Waver,” Iskandar replied, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter! Some cute fluff of Gudako and Drake. Drake is my best girl in Fate, so she deserves some love for Valentine's Day as well!

     Drake took a deep breath as she knocked on Gudako’s door. After all sorts of overly eager girls around Chaldea had pestered her master, Drake wanted to wait until the crowds had died down before giving Gudako her chocolate. While her intention behind the chocolates was the same as many of the other servants, a confession of love, she was ready to expect the worst and would be content with simply making her master smile with her present. With her box of treats in hand and a thermos of hot cocoa under her arm, she finally found the courage to speak out to her master.

     “Umm, Master?” Drake asked, “Are ya busy right now? I didn’t want to disturb ya or anythin’.”

     The door cracked open slightly for Gudako to peer through. Once she realized that it was safe, Gudako opened the door.

     “Thank goodness it’s you Drake,” Gudako sighed, “I was worried Kiyohime had learned to impersonate other servants so she could ambush me…”

     “Mind if I come in?” Drake asked.

     Blush spread across Gudako’s face, “Of course! Be my guest.”

     Drake entered the small but comfortable room and took a seat on Gudako’s couch.

     “So, what brings you here?” Gudako asked, “Trying to avoid relentless pursuits of suiters?”

     Drake rubbed the back of her neck humbly, “Nah, I’ve been fortunate. Not many blokes or ladies ‘round here take an interest in me.”

     “I’m shocked. I-I hope this isn’t too uncalled for, but you’re really pretty, Captain Drake.”

     “Cor, yer too sweet Master… But… that does remind me…”

     Drake blushed while she presented her box of chocolates to Gudako, “Please accept my chocolates!”

     Gudako went silent.

     “I… I… umm…” Gudako stammered.

     Drake looked down in disappointment.

     “Had a feelin’,” she sighed, “An old hag like me was in way over her head. Master, I’d still like you to have the chocolates. I do like you, but if you wish to keep our relationship as just servant and master, that’s fine by me too… I just want to make you happy.”

     Before Drake could excuse herself, she heard Gudako call out to her.

     “Wait!” Gudako shouted.

     Drake gasped. Gudako was holding out what looked like another box of chocolates.

     “Are these,” Drake started, “Fer me?”

     “I was hoping I’d get to receive chocolates from you,” Gudako confessed, “But… I wanted to make something special for you too. Ever since I became a master… I was terrified. I felt like I was bearing a responsibility that was far too great for me… But when I met you in Okeanos, you taught me how to overcome my fears. I was so overjoyed when you finally answered my summons… I… I guess what I’m trying to say is… I like you! Please be my Valentine, Captain Drake!”

     Drake chuckled happily, “Francis…”

     “What?”

     “If we’re gonna be partners, can ye call me Francis?”

     “S-sure! But, can you call me by my name too.”

     “Of course, Gudako.”

     Gudako set her chocolates down and hugged Drake tightly.

     “Francis!” she beamed, “I’m so happy!”

     Drake smiled as she ruffled Gudako’s hair, “I’m happy too lass.”

     Gudako stared into Drake’s bright blue eyes. They were like drops of the ocean itself, and just as placid and vast. She traced the scar on her face down to her lips before pulling her hand away embarrassedly.

     “Umm… Francis,” she asked, “Can I kiss you?”

     Drake tipped Gudako’s chin upward, pressing their lips together. Gudako closed her eyes as she was swept away by the warmth of Drake’s kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted slightly of liquor. Gudako threw her arms over her shoulders as Drake deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Gudako’s mouth. She whimpered as Drake’s tongue intertwined with her own. Drake eventually pulled away, leaving a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Drake wiped her mouth and smiled.

     “You’re so cute Gudako,” she gushed.

     “Not as cute as you are!” Gudako responded, blushing.

     “Bah, a hag like me ain’t cute.”

     “That’s not true! You’re so elegant and beautiful! Your eyes, your body, your scar; everything about you is pretty!”

     “Even me scar huh? I’m glad at least you find it attractive… But that’s enough about that! Let’s enjoy our chocolates together! Mine are chocolate cookie cups, so I brought some hot cocoa to fill ‘em up!”

     “That sounds amazing! Mine is just strawberry daifuku… It’s pretty popular where I’m from, but I hope you’ll like it too.”

     Drake kissed Gudako on the forehead.

     “I’m sure I’ll like anything if it’s made by you lass.”


End file.
